


Yellow

by Zooey_Glass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-21
Updated: 2009-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooey_Glass/pseuds/Zooey_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and a fish. For 100_ghosts prompt 'yellow'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow

'Hey there, buddy.' Dean leaned closer, eyes narrowed. 'C'mon out, don't be shy.'

'Dean,' Sam hissed. 'You're not supposed to tap the glass.'

Dean looked at his hand in surprise, fingers pressed against the tank in a silent salute. The bug-eyed little fish darted out from behind the weeds, mouthing briefly at the tips of his fingers before flickering away.

'_Dean_,' Sam hissed again.

He lowered his hand, not bothering to say that he hadn't been tapping the glass, hadn't even known he was touching it. Crazy.

Not like he had any place to keep a fish, anyway.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Partners (the swimming in circles remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384345) by [tifaching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching)




End file.
